Logan
NAME: Ford "Lucky" Logan SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian GENDER: Male AGE: 34 S - P - E - C - I - A - L : 5 - 4 - 6 - 6 - 5 - 6 - 8 GROUP: Mojave Express SEGMENT IN GROUP: Courier WEAPON PREFERENCE: While experienced with a multitude of weapon types, he prefers shotguns and submachine guns for their punch and versatility, respectively. He carries with him at all times an over-and-under shotgun which is loaded with 12-gauge ammunition, as well as a 12.7mm submachine gun with an added foldable stock and laser sight. AUGMENTATIONS: False eye (left), plate on back of skull, ribcage reinforced with metal lattice, knee brace (right) SKILLS: Very skilled in trading and experienced with using and maintaining guns, especially longer firearms. Has experience fighting unarmed as well as some basic knowledge of first aid techniques and survival skills. BIRTH PLACE: The Boneyard OCCUPATION: Courier HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Though ravaged by nuclear war, settled by refugees, conquered by raiders and cultists, and finally tamed by the NCR, the Angels' Boneyard is much like it was before the Great War. Despite being a center of trade and commerce for the NCR as well as a major command hub, the city has its dark corners and many citizens still live with constant threat hanging over their heads. This is where Logan grew up. Though his parents were traders, there was little business for them, and it was a struggle to stay afloat. He took odd jobs as a boy to help get by, selling newspapers and odd trinkets on street corners. When he was old enough he enlisted in the NCR army in the hopes of seeing new sites, and though he enjoyed his time there, he served only the one tour. Midway through his first tour his parents were both killed in a raider attack. He took leave to get their affairs in order and when his tour was up he left the NCR, using what his parents had left to him to start his own caravan business. He found moderate success dealing in NCR territory, but after some time found himself moving further east toward the unconquered territories. He placed himself at the fore of NCR expansion, carrying supplies for the troops as well as letters to and from. In '68 he took on a side job as a courier, making deliveries along his caravan routes. Soon after the NCR's expansion into the New Vegas area and the founding of the Mojave Express outpost in Primm, Logan sold his caravan. Shortly after this the NCR restored the rail lines between The Boneyard and New Vegas, making this the primary method of ferrying supplies. A few months after, Lucky Logan's Caravan was sacked by Fiends, but by this time Logan had become a full-time courier. FAMILY: Mark and Rachel Logan - parents, both deceased. PERSONALITY: Polite, loyal, and trusting to a fault, he is generally good-natured and slow to anger, but when he does become angry, his vengeance is like unto an act of god. He has a good sense for danger and tends to keep his head down more often than not, but sometimes can be more curious than cautious. He has a reputation for being very dependable. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: His dark hair is short but still rather wild, and he has a bit of scruff. EYES: One eye brown, the other (false eye) grey SKIN FEATURES: What skin is normally exposed, mostly his face and hands, is fairly tanned, while the rest is lighter in complexion. His body is marred by scars all over, from lacerations, bullet wounds, and laser burns. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: He is fairly average all around and stands at 5'10" CLOTHING/ARMOUR: He wears an old-world mail delivery uniform, consisting of a dark blue hat and shirt both bearing the old-world flag and the symbol of the postal service. Along with this he wears a pair of comfortable and well worn jeans and walking boots, a sturdy leather jacket, and wears a scarf and goggles around his neck for when the dust storms kick up. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: He carries with him at all times a messenger bag, often stuffed with bits and pieces, parcels, and letters he is delivering. This bag also bears the symbol of the old-world postal service. LIKES: A fair wage for a fair bit of work, a good game of caravan, women wearing glasses DISLIKES: Cruelty to children, secondhand smoke, people who like to shoot the messenger FEARS: Getting stuck/trapped/imprisoned anywhere AMBITIONS: To retire rich and live comfortably somewhere surrounded by bespectacled women REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: It would be his personal paradise.Category:Characters